Southeast Woods
Info Southeast Woods is the 8th area in the game. It has 7 stages. Story Mission Southeast Woods Story Choices Mirabelle asks Garrett if he's surprised that he's lasted this long. Garrett says that he has faith and when that's gone, all bets are off. Mirabelle asks if we've never had any to begin with. Garrett explains this as 'survivors guilt'. Mirabelle asks you if you feel guilty that you lost people. ---- '1: Yes, I wish I could have done more for them' Garrett says that we did all we could and Jess is in a better place now. Garrett reminds us that if we did anything different, you'd be the one shot in the head. Mirabelle agrees but says that letting go doesn't make it easier to sleep at night and that sometimes the dreams are worse than what's real. Darius laughs and says that's not possible, since we're living in a nightmare. Walkers attack soon after and afterwards, Mirabelle is wondering if they are a part of the herd. '2: Luck runs out for everyone. Some sooner, some later, but it will run out' Mirabelle says that it sounds grim and asks you for something more uplifting. Garrett assumes you don't want to talk about it and that a lot of time has passed. Garrett says that you have to come to terms with it. Darius tells us that if we have any doubts, tell them now because he doesn't want to be on a scouting run with someone who gives up and would kill themselves. Garrett backs you up saying that you haven't given up before warning us about walkers. Afterwards, Mirabelle is wondering if they are a part of the herd. ---- Mirabelle is asking why the guard didn't see the herd. Darius tells us that he died with a bullet to the head. The herd approaches and we have a choice to make... ---- '3:Lure them away' Mirabelle starts to make noise and lure them away. She tells Garrett to go get the others for backup while we hold them off. After the battle, Mirabelle tells us that the walkers aren't turning away and we need to hold them off at the walls. '4:Get reinforcements and hold the wall' Garrett tells us he's going back for reinforcements and that we hold the line at the wall. After the battle, Mirabelle is asking us what's taking Garrett so long. ---- Garrett returns and tells us that if we can hold off the next wave (stage 3), we can close the gates and shoot the walkers from range. Afterwards, we try to open the gates but it's sealed from the inside. Jeremiah shows himself and depending on your choice from the beginning (option 1 or 2), the dialog differs. Dialog 1 (Yes, I wish I could have done more for them): Jeremiah: You'll be with your fallen brothers and sisters soon. Mirabelle: Jeremiah, you did this! Jeremiah: Please, you've got other matters that deserve your attention. Jeremiah: Now! Dialog 2 (Luck runs out for everyone. Some sooner, some later, but it will run out): Jeremiah: What you call luck, swings both ways. Mirabelle: We can get that gate open. Jeremiah: By then, it won't matter. ---- After the battle (stage 4), Garrett tells us that the gate is open and that Jeremiah vanished again. We don't have time to hunt him down and need to deal with the walkers. After dealing with some walkers (stage 5), Garrett gets shot. Jeremiah returns for another fight (stage 6). After the battle with the Enemy Survivors, Mirabelle makes her way over to Garrett who fell from the wall after being shot. Garrett doesn't think he'll make it. Mirabelle is closing the gate and getting Garrett some help. Garrett warns us of incoming walkers before it's too late. After the final battle (stage 7), Mirabelle tells us that the gate is finally secure. Darius said he managed to stop Garrett's bleeding but he's still pretty banged up. Darius tells us that he thinks Garrett is going to be okay. Meanwhile, Jeremiah runs to the Speedway, plotting on revenge. Area Completion Rewards Mission Rewards: XP x 1,200, Materials x 6,200, Food x 6,200, Sentry's Rifle, References Category:Missions Category:Story Missions